The Gift of Sendeh's Fire
by TheCarminaBuranas
Summary: Once every 100 years Sendeh grants a gift unlike any other. The riders are the select few given that gift.
1. Sendeh's Mischief

**Disclaimer: Do not own Young Riders or the characters.**

**A/N: This story should not be read while eating or drinking. This story is not meant to be taken seriously, it is only a joke.**

Sendeh was coming along on the tail of a comet. His people the Kiowa called it Sendeh's Fire, which he felt only appropriate. It had been a hundred years since his fire scorched the night sky, causing those who didn't understand to cower in fear of him. He smiled his trickster smile as he rode faster, visible now over the plains. The Kiowa would not cower. He trusted his people would know his mischief and remember. He laughed as he plummeted closer to earth surrounded in the comet's glow. Sendeh jumped off the comet, fire in his hands. As he fell he threw the fire in the sky. The sparks scattered as they fell to earth, bright glowing tails blowing in the wind. As Sendeh landed on the earth, he couldn't help cackling with glee as he rubbed his hands together. For his chosen few, their fates were now sealed. All he had to do was sit back and enjoy the show. He decided there was no time like the present and danced on the wind to hear the first cries of The Chosen One.

"Push! Push harder! I can see the head!" The midwife called and encouraged her sister, wife of the chief. She was carrying the seed of another, the seed many thought she should have expelled from her body with herbs, but the midwife knew how stubborn her sister could be. Little Dancing Star said she just had a feeling this child she now struggled to bring into the world was special, despite the act of violence used to create it's life. Outside the midwife heard a rustling as her sister cried out, giving one last push. The baby slipped into the midwife's arms even as the Shaman walked through the door of the tipi.

"It's a... what in the name of the Great Spirit?" the midwife exclaimed.

Blinding light filled the tipi, the adults shielded their eyes as the baby boy cried lustily.

"My...son?" Little Dancing Star gasped, groping for her child through squinted eyes.

The Shaman held up his hand. His ancient face held no expression.

"I have had a wision. Widdle Danthing Star, your son has a special wight. A wight that will gwow for a widdle while, but when he is a man, he will gwow for all the wadies. He is Sendeh's Chosen One."

"What are you talking about? Glow for the ladies? My son's manhood has the light of a thousand fireflies! I don't want him glowing for any ladies!" Little Dancing Star's eyes adjusted as her sister covered the glow by swaddling the baby. She now held her son for the first time. Her little boy stopped crying, opened his eyes and cooed.

"He will give wadies more pweasure than they have eva known. Sendeh has begun his mischief. He will not be awone, there are others. One who will teach and others who will be wike bwothers."

"You still make no sense." She replied, glaring at the old man. She wanted him out of her tipi.

"It is a bwessing. I wish I had this bwessing. But there will be wadies who will want the power of the gwow for themselves. You will must tell him to be careful, until he finds his twu wuv. The one who will make him hum."

The midwife saw that Little Dancing Star was about to tell their Shaman where to stick his hum.

"Wise Shaman. I need to help my sister, if you could please?..." She asked as she pointed to the entrance.

"Of course my darwings... It is a gweat day. I will pwepare a song and dance." The Shaman took one more look at the baby and bowed before he exited.

"I can not believe you have a glow baby." The midwife murmured as she began cleaning up.

"If I didn't see the glow with my own eyes I would tell everyone that the Shaman ate waaaaaaay to much Peyote."

Little Dancing Star adjusted her now sleeping son in her arms. She unwrapped him and counted all his fingers and toes, her eyebrow arched as the glow started to recede. Her son was well and truly gifted.

"Well my son. I don't know what the Trickster is up to, giving you this glow, but I do know this. If there will be women chasing you wanting to use your power, you will need a name that fits you." She paused and thought about it, then smiled.

"Yes. Your name will be Running Buck."

As she held her son to her she swore she heard laughter in the wind.


	2. Lou's Rude Awakening

Lou was having a very good dream. She was warm, she felt wonderful. She could hear the most alluring noise, a hum all around her. She stretched as wakefulness crept into the edges of her mind. Her eyes blinked open, with a yelp she quickly closed them.

"What in the holy hell?" She screeched. She sat up quickly in her bunk and rubbed her eyes. She could hardly see, she had to still be dreaming.

"What in tarnation is going on with you fellas?" She stood up and tried to remember she was supposed to be a boy, she fumbled around for her glasses and put them on. Her vision didn't change, she was still seeing what she was seeing. The rest of the bunk house started waking to their second day as Pony Express riders. Curse words shot out of more than one mouth as they quickly bunched their blankets into their laps. Lou looked around frantically. She could still hear the humming, it seemed like it was coming from Buck who had just sat up and quickly covered his lap with a pillow. He looked at her with an expression she couldn't read. Nothing was making sense.

"Alright. Why are all y'alls crotches glowing like you have the sun in your longjohns? Somebody better start talking!"

"Yours glows too? And yours?" Cody asked, looking around the room, he popped out of bed and scratched himself, completely unconcerned with covering up what he'd always considered his best asset. He smirked as he looked down at himself and then over to Kid.

"Think mine's brighter than yours, Kid."

Kid looked horrified and held his blanket tighter to himself.

"Shut up, Cody! What's going on here? I've thought there was something wrong with mine ever since, well... since I was about fourteen or so when it started... I didn't know others could..." He trailed off as he looked around the room.

"Fourteen? Mine started at twelve." Cody laughed.

Noah and Ike sat up and got out of bed. Noah quickly went for his pants and Ike did the same.

"Every morning, without fail. Seems specially bright this morning though. Wonder if that doesn't have something with being around all of you since you all seem to have the glow too." Noah muttered as yanked his pants up his legs. His glow disappeared as he finished buttoning himself up. Jimmy finally stirred awake.

"You fellas always going to be this noisy in the morning? cause if you are, we're going to have words." He mumbled as he tried to shove his pillow over his head.

"Jimmy, open your damn eyes! This whole room is glowing. _You're_ glowing." Lou shouted a little louder than necessary, in Jimmy's opinion.

"Hell... yep. Glowing. Well, it does that sometimes, makes it awfully hard to take a piss." He grumbled as he sat up.

"Appears y'all do too. Figures... I was thinking we was an odd bunch yesterday. Now I know why." Then he looked up at Lou, who was throwing on her pants and looking for her shirt and jacket.  
>"Well... except for this one. Lou, don't know why you'll all wound up, <em>you<em> ain't glowing." He said, eyes narrowing.

"Course I don't glow. People ain't supposed to glow like that!" She looked around the room. Most of the others were in the process of getting dressed, except for Buck who was still looking at her strange. The hummed seemed to intensify and run through her whole body as she looked at him. She felt like going over to him and kissing that worried look right off his face. She was losing her damn mind.

"Lou, you're not a boy, like you say, are you?" Buck asked as he shifted uncomfortably. Even with the pillow in his lap she could still see the bright glow underneath. She was going to protest and say of course she was, but there was something in his eyes. She couldn't lie to him, job be damned.

"Ummm. No, I'm not." She said. She was met with a chorus of 'what?' and 'oh hell, no!' Ike only laughed and cast a glance over at Buck.

"Oh thank the Great Spirit, I_ knew_ it!" Buck exclaimed in relief.

"What?" She asked as she took another step closer to him.

"Never mind. You need to get out of this bunk house and you need to get out of here now... it's a full moon tonight and the glow will be at it's strongest. Get out and go see Emma before all this glow gets you pregnant!" He said, voice increasing in volume as he pointed to the door.

"_Excuse me_?" She shrieked, backing up to the door.

"What are you talking about, Buck?" Kid asked as he jumped off his bunk and moved toward Lou.

"Stay away from me!" Lou yelled as she backed up some more. "All of you, just stay the hell away from me!"

"Kid, there's lots to explain. I'm The Chosen One. I'll tell you everything, but right now, it's most important that Lou gets out of here... Lou... go!" He said pushing his pillow further into his lap, looking pained. The hum seemed to grow louder in Lou's ears. She couldn't take it anymore. She took one last look around the room, she could still see lingering glow. She fumbled for the doorknob and then threw the door open and started running barefoot across the yard.

"Emma!"


	3. Emma Explains

Emma woke to her name being yelled loudly by a panicked voice. Instantly she knew who it was and why. So her and Buck's suspicions were correct. Well, better get up and get the coffee going, she thought as she threw off her covers, it was going to be a long morning.

Lou sat across from Emma who was calmly sipping her coffee. Lou's eyes were open so wide it almost hurt and her mouth stood agape. She knew Emma had been speaking English, not some foreign language she hadn't heard before, but Lou thought she may as well have been.

"And you're wearing these fancy... drawers, right now?" Lou squeaked out, still incredulous.

"Yes, I admit I've had more comfortable under things, but I think we'll get used to them. It's better than the alternative, don't you think?" Emma said calmly as she set down her cup.

"Would you like a sausage? They're quite good." Emma asked as she pushed the plate across her kitchen table.

"What? sausage? No, I don't want any sausage!" Lou sputtered. She was starting to wonder if Emma was well.

"You may not have much of a choice in that, dear" Emma mumbled through lips twitching into a smile.

"What does that mean? Oh never mind. How come you ain't surprised I'm a girl anyways? and besides, there's a whole bunk house full of boys over there who could pass for torches if you were ever lost in the dark! Don't that alarm you any?"

"Lulubelle, I saw you was a girl from the moment you rode into my yard... and as for the boys? Well, life is full of surprises. There's a lot we don't know beyond the stars. Buck tells me he's The Chosen One and that he got his glow off the tail of a comet and that's where the others got theirs from too? I might as well believe him... now why don't I show you what this "chastity belt" looks like."

Lou just nodded at her. Emma sang a cheerful tune as she cleared away the dishes and wiped her hands on her apron. Lou's eyes followed Emma across the room, she thought maybe she was still dreaming and pinched herself to be sure.

"Ow!"

"What's that Lulu, dear?"

"Just checking to make sure I'm actually awake... I am." Lou sighed, sounding disappointed.

"My poor girl... surrounded by glowing men. You know I believe Mr. Spoon glows as well, from what Buck told me yesterday." Emma said as she pulled a package out from behind the cupboard.

"Does _every_ man I know glow?"

Emma put the wrapped package in Lou's hands.  
>"I think the glow is only with the men on this here property. I know Sam don't have the glow. Wish he did." Emma said with a wistful expression on her face.<p>

"Emma!" Lou exclaimed in shock, Emma seemed so proper upon first impression.

"Oh Lou... you'll see. Buck said the glow comes with well, skill... when it comes to women. That will be hard to resist. Which brings me to this." Emma unwrapped the package and held up the "chastity belt".

"Umm, Emma that just looks like leather drawers with some symbols on it."

"It is." Emma said simply.

"Well, what are they supposed to do?" Lou said impatiently.

"They have some sort of enchantment on them. A shaman was involved I think. Buck told me when the moon is full the glow can get so strong it can make women pregnant without, well, you know. That's why he had a pair for me, to protect against all that glow.. and he must've had an inkling about you too, sweetie."

"Well, I'll put em on, cause I need this job, but don't you think that I'll be falling under any magical spell with any of those boys. I'm here to ride and that's it!" Lou said as she stomped upstairs to go put on the strange underwear. Emma watched Lou as she slammed the door to one of the bedrooms. She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her now.

"Oh you'll be riding alright." Emma said as she shook her head and walked back to the kitchen. She was going to have to have a talk with Mr. Spoon and make sure all her boys knew how to handle their glow... and as for Lou, well it wasn't a question of_ if _she'd fall under the spell of the glow, but when and with whom. Things were going to get very interesting around her house, she was certain of that much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First three chapters written by Signefalls.**


	4. Teaspoon's Wisdom

The Riders stood on the porch and watched admiringly as Lou swung effortlessly into the saddle, just in time to take the mochila from Cody as he came into the Express yard, at a rapid pace.

"Ride safe, Lou," they chorused as she kicked Lightening into a gallop.

Teaspoon ambled over from the barn, having enjoyed a moment's peace and quiet in the tack room - come sleeping quarters. He too watched Lou's departure with a certain satisfaction.  
>As they began to disperse from the porch area Teaspoon turned his attention to the riders.<p>

"Now, where d'you think your all goin'?' he asked quizzically.

Perplexed looks were exchanged.

"Uh, we got chores to do," Kid offered.

"Well I need ta speak to all you boys so if ya don't mind … " He gestured towards the bunk house door. "Cody, see to your horse and come join us. This includes you too," he called over his shoulder as he made his way inside, followed by a troupe of riders.

Teaspoon stood at the head of the table, thumbs hooked into his suspenders, a thoughtful, pensive expression on his face. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to say but now, with Lou out on a run, seemed as good a time as any to have a talk with the boys.

"Boys," he announced, "I think we need ta have a talk."

They gave a low, murmuring groan of dissent at the older man's introduction but the riders dutifully took their seats around the bunkhouse table. Buck and Ike sat on one side of the table, while Kid, Noah and Cody sat the other. Jimmy was perched on the end, one foot resting on the edge of a chair but all looked in Teaspoon's direction.

They had all sat through many of Teaspoon's ramblings and on more than one occasion they had come away none the wiser as to what he had been trying to tell them. They hoped this wasn't going to be one of those talks.

Teaspoon took a breath. "I've been noticing a certain amount of, well …. call it, activity in the crotch area," he started.

Awkward and somewhat embarrassed looks were exchanged. The boys had thought they had hidden their glows pretty well.

Cody was the first to respond and, with a grin said, "Well, it's natural for these things to happen, Teaspoon. It ain't like we can do nothin' about it. As Lou once said, we got feelin's stirring up inside of us and I guess glowin' is our way of showin' we're becomin' men, ain't that right, Buck?"

As he was the Chosen One, the other boys always looked to Buck in matters of the Glow but it didn't mean that he was comfortable discussing it so openly with everyone yet, especially Teaspoon. He was only just beginning to come to terms with his own glow, even though he had known about it for some years, as it was only just now reaching its full beaming potential. It was also becoming apparent that his glow had a mind of its own and would choose the most inappropriate moments to flex its shafts of light.  
>Buck was suddenly aware of the seven faces looking at him intently, causing him to blush and drop his gaze. "I guess so," he eventually responded in sultry, husky tones, in reply to Cody's statement.<p>

Seeing the Kiowa's awkwardness Teaspoon intervened. "Like I was sayin', it's our destiny and something special and you gotta take care when it comes to the Hum, boys."

Dark, piercing eyes shot up and stared at the older man. "You know about the Hum, Teaspoon?" Buck asked, clearly surprised.

"Well, sure. You boys don't think you're the only ones in the world to be blessed with this … uh." Teaspoon faltered a moment, searching the correct description, "attribute," he offered with a rueful grin.

"The Hum?" the assembled group echoed. Teaspoon sank into a chair and pulled it up close, resting his elbows on the table, clasping his hands together and pondered his next words.

"What you got is a gift and when the right person comes along the Hum will let you know. You'll get to glowin' lots of times but when you hear the Hum you'll know that somethin' is different about the person and they're gonna be real important in your life."

"Did you hum every time you met one of your wives, Teaspoon?" asked Noah, a devilish twinkle in his eye.

"Ah, well now then I can't truly say I did and that's why I'm tellin' ya'll this. I let my glow get the better of me on more than one occasion. Now I ain't sayin' it weren't fun but it ain't always for the best." Slipping a finger inside his collar and rolling his neck in preparation for the next part of his speech, Teaspoon took a breath before he continued.

"So you ain't never had a hum then, Teaspoon?" Jimmy asked thoughtfully.

"I ain't sayin' that but perhaps the hum wasn't as strong as it might have been in the past."

"And now?" Cody asked with a wicked grin.

"Well, that ain't your business," Teaspoon responded with an arched eyebrow. "But what ya gotta understand is what burns within us is a powerful thing, something which when shown to the right person, cannot be denied. What ya got is real special and, as with somethin' that precious, ya gotta take care with it. Boys, what ya got ta realise is that with great power, such as ours, comes great responsibility. Ya can't just go glowing it about. You gotta find the right person ta set ya hummin'."

"The more hummin' the better!" Cody tittered, causing the other boys to smirk.

Teaspoon frowned at him. "Like I said, it's a responsibility and somethin' ta be cherished, nurtured if ya like."

"I'm all for nurturing' it, Teaspoon," Cody replied, with a grin and a rude hand gesture.

Teaspoon folded his arms across his chest, leaned back in his chair and gave Cody a hard, meaningful look. The blond rider looked suitably chastised and sank a little lower in his own seat.  
>"As I was sayin'" Teaspoon continued, "ya've gotta understand your own glow and how it works. Took me a good while to get my own Tornado under control but once I did it was a real good feelin'."<br>Cody started to open his mouth but another glare from the older man made him reconsider and he clamped his mouth shut.

"Now, I happen to know there's a full moon comin' and ya need ta be prepared 'cos I don't need ya boys struttin' about town, damn near blindin' everyone with your glows so I'll be expecting ya ta keep it in your pants and restrain yourselves," Teaspoon told the assembled Riders.

Jimmy and Cody couldn't help but smirk. They couldn't wait to show off their glows to whoever looked their way. Ike however shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Noah merely shook his head, not quite believing the conversation which was unfolding. Buck looked around the group nervously. He knew Teaspoon was talking sense, as he usually did.

"What do we need to do, Teaspoon?" Buck asked seriously.

"Well, apart from wearin' good strong pants, ain't a whole lot you can do but keep your glows under wraps."

"But why, Teaspoon?" Jimmy asked. "Surely our glows are somethin' to be proud of. Like you said, they're kinda special and, hell, if it improves my chances with the ladies I reckon I'm gonna flash it about some!"

"Hickok …" Teaspoon warned in a low voice. Jimmy held up his hands as if in surrender.

"You gotta know that there are those that will try and take your glow and use them for their own gains. Thems are known as Succubi," he said earnestly, his fists clenching and jaw tightening at the mere mention of the wicked wenches.

Buck nodded. "I have heard of these women. I remember the Shaman telling me of them."

"They cannot be trusted and will try ta trick ya. It'll take more than my bag of tricks to out run this group of wretches," Teaspoon declared venomously. "Ya gonna have to be on your toes, boys 'cos ya never can tell when they's gonna strike." Teaspoon whipped his hand out in front of him and snatched at the air demonstratively, making the Riders jump.

The Riders had the good grace to look nervous at their mentor's words.

"How will we know them?" asked Kid nervously.

"There's one sure fire way to tell if it's one of them Succubus. Each is marked here on their wrist," he explained, turning his hand over to expose the veined area just above his palm. "There you'll see the sign of the comet. Be sure to look for it real good, boys," he warned.

They all nodded earnestly.

"Oh, before I forget, I got you all one of these," he said, pulling something from under his shirt. "I want ya all to stuff these down your pants, just as a little extra precaution."

Dangling from Teaspoon's fingers was a fish shaped piece of leather.

"What the hell is that. Teaspoon?" Jimmy asked.

"Read about 'em in a book once. Thought they sounded just what we needed. It's called a Cod piece," he announced proudly.

"There's something real fishy about it if you ask me," Cody spouted.

"*Yeah – the smell,* signed Ike, pinching his nose.

"I ain't wearing that, Teaspoon," Jimmy stated defiantly.

"On your head be it," Teaspoon retorted.

"It's not your head it'll be on!" Cody retorted cheekily, causing all of them to burst out laughing.

Buck sat quietly throughout the jolly banter but joined in the laughter. He knew it would take more than a piece of fish shaped leather to keep Stag at bay once the right woman came along. Then all of them would be able to see why he truly was the Chosen One.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter written by Lana Coombe**


	5. Buck Serenades Lou

"Psst Lou," Buck whispered into the darkness of the bunkhouse, "Lou. Are you awake?"

"I am now," she whispered back crankily, "What do you want?"

"I need you to come with me," he said softly sliding out of bed. It was urgent he talk to her tonight. Jimmy was on an overnight run and there would be fewer complications.

"Why're you sleeping in your clothes?"

"Because I need to talk to you privately and I couldn't risk Stag waking everybody up," he replied wearily as if wondering how she didn't figure it out herself.

Lou quietly climbed down from her bunk and then stopped halfway to the door.

"This ain't more of that glow talk is it?" she asked growing more and more suspicious of him. "'Cause I told you before I don't want no part of all that nonsense."

"Just please come with me, Lou."

Something in his eyes made Lou want to believe this was important and not more of this mumbo jumbo about chosen ones and fire in the sky and spontaneous pregnancy. Reluctantly she allowed herself to be led to the barn. Once inside she turned to face him arms folded across her chest and features set hard in a sour frown. She did not notice the others sneaking into the barn to watch and lend support to their friend and glow brother.

"What is it that's so all fired important that you gotta drag me out of my warm bed in the middle of the night?"

Buck smiled that loopy smile that when she allowed herself to admit it—not that she often did allow such a thing—always made her insides do somersaults.

"I think this is something best expressed in song," he said, "My people have a long and glorious tradition of communication through song."

Lou sat on a bale of hay to take in this song he spoke of with her sour expression still firmly in place.

"You know that it would be untrue," Buck began, "You know that I would be a liar if I was to say to you, 'Girl we couldn't get much higher'. Come on baby, light my fire!"

He looked at her expectantly but her expression was unchanged.

"Buck I don't want nothing to do with whatever is glowing in your pants," she protested. Buck gestured for her to listen further as he tried a different angle.

"It never felt so good, it never felt so right," he sang, "We're glowing like the metal on the edge of the knife."

"You still ain't making any sense-" but she was cut off as Buck tried again.

"You shake my nerves and you rattle my brains," he sang desperately, "Too much love drives a man insane. You broke my will, oh what a thrill. Goodness gracious great balls of fire!"

"I told you before I don't care what's in your pants," Lou said beginning to stand up to leave. Buck put his hands on her shoulders and convinced her to sit back down. She did but her frown had turned to a full glare. After all she'd been through she didn't need a man only looking for one thing. She didn't need a man at all.

Buck took a breath knowing that he wasn't going to get many more chances to explain this to her. He closed his eyes and began to sing softly and sweetly, "I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May."

From the shadows of the loft came the voices of the others, "I guess you'll say, what can make me feel this way?"

Buck's voice alone rose with the answer to the lyrical question, "My girl."

"I ain't your girl," Lou said still angry but a part of her wishing she could be or that she could be someone's girl, someone who would sing such sweet words to her.

Buck was encouraged and before she could say anything else he found another song to sing.  
>"So many dreams I kept deep inside me, alone in the dark but now you've come along," he crooned sweetly to her, "You light up my life. You give me hope to carry on. You light up my days and fill my nights with song."<p>

For once Lou voiced no protests. Buck nodded indicating it was time to head for the finale. He would need all of the guys to help him with this part.

"If I stayed here with you girl," Buck began as the rest of the riders lowered their pants exposing their glows in the loft and began to sway back and forth to the tune Buck sang. "Things just couldn't be the same. 'Cause I'm as free as a bird now and this bird you cannot change. No, this bird you cannot change. No, no, I can't change!"

Lou was obviously caught up in the moment the swaying glows illuminating the barn around her seemed magical but for the first time, not frightening.

Buck continued singing toward the big finish.

"Instant Karma's gonna get you, gonna look you right in the face," he sang heartily, "Better get yourself together darlin', join the human race. How in the world you gonna see laughin' at fools like me? Who in the Hell do you think you are? A super star? Well right you are!"

His voice was robustly joined by the others, "Well we all shine on. Like the moon and the stars and the sun. Well we all shine on!"

At the final note of this, Buck pulled the ties on his pants allowing them to fall and Stag to be exposed to Lou.

Her eyes grew wide and then her own voice rose in song, "Oh sweet mystery of life at last I've found you!"

"And so have I," a voice called out from the doorway of the barn, "I've been looking for you, Buck. You're good at hiding that glow of yours but you just had to show your true love now didn't you?"  
>Buck could not help but be drawn toward the seductive voice of this woman. It was soft and rolled at him like the ripples on a pond stirred by a gentle breeze. Buck was transfixed by her bouncing curls the color of honey and her sparkling eyes so deep, endless, riveting.<p>

"And just where are you going Buck?" Lou asked, "I'm your true love so why-" she stopped as the realization dawned on her. She had heard Teaspoon telling the guys about the Succubi. This must be one of them.

Lou stood between the two if for no other reason than to halt Buck's unconscious progress toward the evil woman in the doorway. She looked up to the loft where the others stood, their respective glows weakening in the presence of one of their nemeses. Lou knew this was up to her. There was no time to call in anyone else.

"You can just go back where you came you evil tramp!" she screamed at Kathleen Devlin, "I just found him and I sure as hell ain't giving him up to you!"

"Right," purred Kathleen, "Like any man would want some scrawny little bit of nothing in boy's clothes when he could have me."

"That does it," Lou growled as she launched herself at Kathleen plowing her shoulder into the blonde woman and pinning her against the wall. "You're going down."

Kathleen let out a grunt but then pushed back knocking Lou to the ground.

"You really think you can take me you little runt?"

"Hell yeah I do," Lou yelled as she righted herself and charged at the other woman again. This time Lou managed to reach over Kathleen's shoulder yanking her jacket over her head giving her more control to land a few punches to Kathleen's head. Lou became aware as she punched Kathleen of the rest of the boys cheering her on. They seemed to be gaining their strength even as Kathleen was losing hers. As Kathleen was bent over Lou brought her knee into the woman's gut allowing the chance to reach over and grab a rake that was leaning against the wall and knock her over the head a few times with it.

Kathleen stumbled out of the barn too tangled in her apparel to even right herself enough to see where she was going. As she stumbled off she called over her shoulder shaking her fist, "You haven't seen the last of me Buck Cross!"

Lou turned away from the staggering woman no longer caring about her as she disappeared into the night. She was greeted with a most welcome sight: her true love with a look of what could only be described as pride on his face.

"If she's coming back," he said, "She'd better bring reinforcements. My love is a hellcat!"

He then looked to the others who were all climbing down from the hayloft with thankful looks on their faces all directed at Lou who had just saved them. The look he gave was meant to tell them to leave him in privacy with his true love but none of them seemed to be getting the idea.

"Guys," he said at last realizing that subtlety was lost on his glow brothers, "How about you leave me and my girl to some private time?"

The others finally got the message and wandered out in the direction of the bunkhouse.

"That's better," Buck said looking down at Lou, "Now I can show you what it means to be the true love of the Chosen One."

Before he could even get the words out of his mouth Lou caught his drift and was headed to the ladder to the hayloft with her shirt already unbuttoned. About halfway up she turned to look at him.  
>"Aren't you coming too?"<p>

As the other riders settled in to finally get some sleep they heard a soprano voice rising out of the darkness.

"Oh sweet mystery of life at last I've found you!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter written by Brilliant Darkness**


	6. Jimmy and Buck Duel

Jimmy was tired of listening to the boys argue about who they thought supported the biggest glow after Buck. All he wanted to do was find Lou and settle in for the evening.

He stepped out of the bunkhouse and frowned as he looked towards the barn, was it him, or did Katy seem to be glowing? Jimmy shook his head, no, there's no way.

Jimmy knew that the Kid loved that mare, but surely not that much.

He was just about to go and question Buck when he saw someone coming out from the barn, seeing it was Buck Jimmy pointed to Katy about to ask if he noticed too, but then he noticed Lou was coming from the barn and...

"What the...?" Six Shooter twitched in Jimmy's pants, jealous that he and Jimmy had not thought about doing that to their girl first.

Buck stood tall, Stag shining brightly through his buckskin confinement. He knew he had struck below the belt claiming Lou the way he did.

Six Shooter started twitching and tugging Jimmy towards Lou. He wanted to see for himself that Lou in fact had Stag's glow shining through the delicate skin of her throat. Once again Jimmy scolded himself internally that he hadn't thought of that himself.

"Now Jimmy," Buck started to explain, but Jimmy ignored him.

"Lou how could you? How could you do this to me," Jimmy pointed at his chest, "And to Six Shooter?" He said as he thrust his hips forward.

"I'm sorry Jimmy." Lou begun to cry, "The force is stronger in Stag. I couldn't help it." Lou said, with her delicate cheek's turning pink with her blush.

"Bull," Jimmy raged.

"I couldn't, the closer I got to him, the more my...," Jimmy watched as Lou rubbed her thighs together. "It vibrates, and purrs, I just need..." Jimmy could see Lou was becoming frustrated as she looked around. "I just need someone to free me from this damn belt." She cried out once again.

Emma had told Lou that the boys were not the only ones that reacted when they found their true love, but Lou had not understood, not clearly any way, for Lou had not felt anything like what she felt when her eyes got caught up in Buck's glow.

Jimmy turned his enraged look to Buck. It was obvious that Lou wasn't coping. And if he was being honest with himself he was a little disappointed in Lou. "Buck we're brothers, and she is mine."

"She carries my glow. I would think that it is obvious to all that she is mine." Buck explained, not really wanting to go down this path.

"Why you..."

"Just listen to your hum," Buck yelled, causing Jimmy to stop.

Jimmy couldn't hear a thing. Shaking his head not getting it, Buck called Lou over to stand next to them. As she past Jimmy, Buck told her to stand still.

"Anything?" Buck asked Jimmy. Again Jimmy shook his head.

"Lou honey, come to me." Buck ordered Lou, to which she obliged gladly.

A loud humming sounded out through the night sky, only Buck and Jimmy could hear it. But as Jimmy looked to Lou he could see her squirming in her pants, as a rattling sound was faintly heard.

"It won't stop vibrating," Lou cried as her hands fell from her lap, and as they did so, the vibrating noise became louder.

Jimmy was stunned, and stood in awe. But the fact remained he and Lou had found each other first, he deserved the respect of them not going behind his back.

With steady hands he pulled at his zipper, "I'm calling you out Stag." Jimmy sneered. Lou closed her eyes as Jimmy's glow shot her in the eye.

"Sorry honey," Jimmy smirked, "But Six Shooter has wanted you for a while, and you look all kinds of right standing there vibrating."

Suddenly the sky lit up as Buck pulled Stag free. Lou had to cover her eyes, but it did her no good. Her whole body started to vibrate. It was all too much for her.

"Cody," Buck yelled. Cody came running from the bunkhouse, his arm covering his eyes as he fought against the blinding glow. "Cody take Lou to the bunkhouse, she won't last long at this rate."

Cody didn't argue, he could see the glow of claim in Lou's throat, he knew Buck was trying to protect her. "I'll watch out for her," Cody told Buck.

Buck nodded his thanks, as he turned to face Jimmy. No denying Six Shooter was bright, but he didn't have the intensity that Stag had.

Six Shooter was first to strike, sparking as it connected with Stag. But it was not Buck who winced, it was Jimmy.

Never had Jimmy felt anything like it. Lou was right, Stag's force was stronger.

Jimmy raised his right arm to cover his eyes, his sight damn near nonexistent.

Buck could hear Lou's humming from inside the bunkhouse and it sent a strong jolt of fire right through him, causing Stag to once again strike Six Shooter.

The strike caused Jimmy to stagger backwards, but Buck was surprised as Jimmy came back for more.

But the fact Jimmy stumbled sent another shot of power ripping through Buck.

Stag struck once, twice, and bam a third time. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, his hips swinging from side to side.

Thrusting back and forward.

"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee." Buck yelled as he delivered the last strike, knocking Jimmy to the ground.

"And that is how it's done, son." Teaspoon laughed from the porch.

Jimmy thumped his fist into the dirt, angry that he got beaten. He wasn't use to being on the losing end of a fight.

Buck crouched down to look Jimmy in the eye. "I am sorry you had to find out that way. It was never our intention to hurt you." Jimmy could hear the sincerity in Bucks voice. "You will find the one who hums for you, I promise you Jimmy." Buck stood and held out his hand for Jimmy.

But Jimmy was still sore and knocked it away. "Suit yourself," Buck said. He knew Jimmy didn't mean to be an ass.

Jimmy watched as Buck walked into the bunkhouse and most likely to Lou. He couldn't help but feel stupid, and looked up to his mentor.

"Your glow will feel weakened for a day or two, but other than that you will be fine." Teaspoon tried to reassure his rider. "Buck was right Jimmy. You will find your hum." Teaspoon told the boy before disappearing back into the bunkhouse.

Jimmy looked down to Six Shooter, so far this glow seemed more like a curse rather than a gift.

Jimmy heard a faint noise, or rather a small laugh. He looked towards the sniggering to see a beautiful blonde woman coming from out behind the barn, laughing at his predicament.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked struggling to talk as he was still weak from his duel.

"James, James, James," The blond women scolded as she took a step forward. "The girls and I thought that you would be the hardest to get around, with you being Wild Bill and all. But here you stand with Six Shooter out in the open and up for grabs." The woman cackled.

"Stay back, whoever you are you are not welcome here." Jimmy fell to his knees. He was trying so hard to pull his strides back up and cover Six Shooter.

"Uh ah," The blond once again scolded as she now knelt down in the dirt in front of Jimmy. "This," she said as she cupped Six Shooter, "Is mine," she smiled as she stroked her fingers softly over Six Shooter. "You want me. Don't ya' darling?" she cooed in Jimmy's ear.

"I-I-I" Jimmy couldn't talk as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"That's what I thought," She licked the shell of his ear. "Now why don't I help you to the barn, and I can really take care of you." She suggested. Jimmy was weak, and the more that this seductress toyed with Six Shooter the more vulnerable he became.

The woman helped him up from the dirt and it was then that he caught sight of her wrist. His eyes narrowed in on the woman's wrist or more importantly what was there.

There was a mark on her wrist. A black circle with lines coming out from it, and as Jimmy tilted his head he thought that it looked just like a comet. It was the same mark he had been warned about.

"You have two seconds to take your hands off of him Succubi scum." Lou warned from the porch of the bunkhouse. Jimmy could hear the cocking of a gun, and he couldn't help but smile.

Lou may not be his, but it did not mean she didn't care.

The woman who held Jimmy hissed towards Lou, and it was then that Jimmy heard six other guns being cocked.

"Not wise succubus," Buck's voice warned.

"Who are you?" The woman once again hissed in Lou's direction. An intense urge shot through Jimmy. It was like every fiber of his being was screaming for him to protect Lou.

No she was not his, but she was still family, and she was now the claimed woman of his brother, and he protected his family.

"I am the woman that vows to destroy you and your kind. These men are not yours for the taking. Their glow does not hum for you or your friends, so leave."

More giggling was heard coming closer to the bunkhouse. Teaspoon and the boys all took a protective step in front of Lou and Emma.

"Lou, Emma, get inside now." Teaspoon ordered.

"Teaspoon those women will do more harm to you and the boys then they will to Lou or me." Emma tried to reason.

"I don't care Emma. It would destroy Sam if anything happened to you, please do as I ask." Emma didn't dare argue, she pulled on Lou's arm and disappeared into the bunkhouse.

Seven of the most beautiful women stood in front of the six riders that spread out along the length of the bunkhouse. Jimmy was still in the hold of one of the Succubi.

Cody thought he had died and gone to heaven. Where had all these women come from? He looked to his boys wondering why they looked so serious.

He looked towards the one who held a twinkle in her eye. "Did it hurt?"

The Succubus known as Jenna pointed to her chest wondering if Cody was talking to her, he nodded his head yes.

"Did what hurt?" she asked.

"When you fell from heaven, did it hurt?" Cody asked flicking her his best smile.

"Cody," Teaspoon scolded. Did the boy truly not get what these women were after?

Cody looked up at Teaspoon wondering why he was trying to embarrass him in front of a fine woman like that.

Choosing to ignore Cody, Buck looked to Jimmy. He couldn't help but feel responsible for Jimmy's lack of energy. He should have never allowed the duel, not when they all knew of the threat of the Succubi.

"L'éclat est plus fort dans l'homme peau roussâtres" Marie whispered to her girls causing them to nod, but for one to speak up.

"He is mine." She stated. Marie, head of the Succubi looked to Kathleen and then to Buck.

"Oui petit, je ne vois que." Kathleen smiled at her mistress. She was pleased with her acceptance.

"You," Kathleen said pointing towards Buck. "You will come with me now, and Sarah may just release your friend."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY," Lou yelled from inside the bunkhouse. There was no way Buck was going anywhere with those women.

The Succubi turned their narrowed eyes towards the bunkhouse. They were not pleased that the small woman was so out spoken.

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED LITTLE GIRL," Kathleen yelled out towards the bunkhouse, keeping her eyes on Buck. "Your whore needs to learn her place," Kathleen sneered towards Buck. But the way she called Lou a whore got all the boys hackles up.

Well all except Cody. Cody seemed to have allowed Buffalo take over all reason for thinking.

"S'cuse me Miss, are you tired?" Cody interrupted again.

Somewhat amused by the blond rider, Jenna asked, "What?"

"Are you tired?"

"No, why?"

"Cause you been running through my mind all day." Cody smiled his best smile.

Jenna smiled while she whispered to Rosemary, "Blondie is going to be easy." Both Succubi women laughed.

"The pretty ones always are." Rosemary chuckled.

"Teaspoon what is going on here?" The voice of Sam Cain asked. Everyone turned their gaze towards the Marshal. He had a woman in his custody, and as the big busted women looked to Teaspoon the boys and the Succubi were amazed at the hum that sparked in the air.

Teaspoon took a step towards Sam and the "Sam, I need you to release that woman and get her inside with Lou and Emma." Teaspoon ordered.

"What..."

"Just do as I have asked Marshal." Sam was shocked by the harshness in Teaspoon's voice. In all the time he has known Teaspoon he has never heard him speak with such severity. Whatever was going down here had Sam on high alert.

He leant over the woman that was in his custody and begun to release her wrists. Sam was taking her in for her own safety and the safety of the towns men.

An incident at the saloon had caused quite a disturbance, and Sam thought it would be best if Rachel came out to the station to remain in custody for the night.

"Ms Dunne, just because I am freeing you does not mean I am giving you permission to run." Ms Dunne's eyes were still glued to Teaspoon's.

"I have no intention of running Marshal," Sam looked between Teaspoon and Rachel. He could see that Teaspoon was attracted to Rachel and she him, so Sam trusted her words and let her run towards the bunkhouse.

The other boys kept their eyes on the one who held Jimmy. They could see he was fading, and fading quick. They needed something to happen and happen fast.

"Boys do not make eye contact with any of the other women, it is best to not make any kind of connection." Teaspoon warned.

But for Buck it was too late. He couldn't help but keep his eyes on the one called Kathleen. Of course it wasn't because he was attracted to her, but the fact that she had called his true love a whore, had him wanting her blood.

Inside the bunkhouse the girls were coming up with a plan. As much as the men could protect them from everything they couldn't protect themselves from the Succubi.

Lou was scared that she may lose Buck so quick after finding him. She was not a blind fool. She could clearly see the beauty in the one who seemed to want to claim Buck. Lou knew that she could compete if it came down to it. But she would not give up without a fight.

Quickly Lou grabbed her gun and ran out the back door before Emma or Rachel could stop her. Lou just knew that she had to do this to save Buck. His glow was for her and her alone she will not have that sultry vixen take what's hers.

As she snuck around the side of the bunkhouse she could see Jimmy still in the clutches of the Succubi wench.

Jimmy saw something, or rather someone move in the corner of his eye, he looked in the direction to see Lou was standing there with a gun hanging from her hands.

He should have known that she wouldn't have been able to sit back in watch. With his pants still undone and his glow just barely visible he moved his hips from side to side, trying to get Lou's attention.

And attention he got.

Lou stared at him wondering what the hell he thought he was doing flaunting his glow like that. 'Really Jimmy,' she thought to herself as she shook her head. Was he trying to get his glow stolen from the Succubi wench who held him?

Jimmy watched as Lou looked at him with annoyance, what the hell was wrong with her?

He thrust his hips with more force, and this time Lou had the nerve to roll her eyes.

'Yes Jimmy I know, you have the glow,' Lou whispered wishing that he would grow up already.

'For God's sake' he growled to himself before growling out loud to Lou. "NOW LOU!" he yelled as he pushed Sarah as far away as his energy allowed.

Lou seemed to flick into action, she aimed and fired towards the Succubi, but they were quick.

In a matter of seconds the dust that covered the ground swirled around causing a dense cloud, making it impossible to see.

Guns were fired, threats were screamed and promises were made.

By the time the dust settled the Succubi had all disappeared.

Buck ran to Lou checking her over for injury. "What would I have done if something happened to you?" Buck stressed as he pulled Lou into his arms.

"Buck I am fine, nothing happened." Lou

"You have no idea how important you are to me humming bird. Please no more putting yourself in harm's way." Lou could feel the warmth of Stag against her own heat. She could not deny nor go against Stag even if she wanted to.

"No more danger, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter written by Willa 76**


	7. Jimmy and Alice

The wind whipped Jimmy's hair as he pushed Sundance harder. Riding felt good and some days it was the only thing that did. Lately there was so much going on at home that he only ever felt he could think when he was out riding. Too much glowing was happening on the home front and he just couldn't help the jealousy. He'd always thought the glow was a good thing but lately he'd come to see it as a curse. Finding out he was not in fact destined for the woman he loved was a blow that nearly crushed him. He slowed Sundance and could hear his hooves splashing through water. Something distracted him out of the corner of his eye. A newspaper floating along telling him of his proximity to James Creek. He could see a group of people a short ways off. They were all in black and seemed to be having a ceremony of some sort. He could make out the words of a man with an accent and the sweet, dulcet voice of a woman.

Warmth spread through his body and a soft cooing sound came to him as if pleading with him to take a look and see the owner of the soft, musical voice. He found her and then tried to pull his gaze away but found he could not.

"Stop those noises," he chastised Six Shooter, "Sure she's pretty and all but she ain't for the likes of us. This is some sort of baptism or something. No fine churchgoing woman could be destined to be tangled up with our kind. Fate's cruel sometimes but it ain't that mean."

The sound only grew louder and while it resembled the hum that he had heard when Buck and Lou were near to each other, there was something else contained within it. Six Shooter was trying to tell him something. He tore his eyes away from the woman in time to see the men riding in shooting into the air and circling the people in black. Whether she was the one or not, he had to go in and try to help. Those people were unarmed and he had no way of knowing the intentions of these men. They seemed to want only to inflict fear which was bad enough but men in a group could be dangerous. It only takes one to get overzealous and that was when tragedies occurred. He urged Sundance toward them and jumped down trying to get the men away from the people in black. Exactly what happened next he couldn't say. He blinked and the world briefly came into focus along with shooting pain in both his head and arm. He could see the curious faces of the people he'd set out to rescue before the blackness overtook him once more.

Jimmy wasn't sure how long he was unconscious but the first thing he was aware of was a loud humming. He thought that he must have really taken a hard hit to the head for that to be happening but then he noticed the vibration as well. His whole body felt like a bell that had just been struck. He blinked his eyes open and the first thing he saw was children. If what he was feeling was really the vibration and hum of the glow, there must be someone else here or else fate had a very sick sense of humor and Jimmy was unamused. One of the children, a young boy said words in a language Jimmy did not understand and it was then he heard it, the sweet voice of the beautiful woman being baptized. She must be very close for the humming to be so loud. He saw the children leave and then looked to find her setting his guns aside. She looked at them with near revulsion. Of course he would be destined to be with a woman who was repulsed by him. Though he had to admit when she looked at him, she did not wear the same look of disgust she had for his Colts. Her smile for him was warm although it held many questions. Of course he had many questions for her the first among them being her name and where in blazes he was.

"Alice," she said and suddenly she seemed out of breath and yet she was humming. It was a tuneless hum and yet was completely in tune with the humming he felt coming from within.

"It's nice to meet you Alice," he said swallowing hard as she came toward him with her cheeks flushed and an expression he could not place. She might be the one but she was still a lady and she didn't know him at all. "My na-"

"I'm sure it's a lovely name," she said climbing onto the bed straddling him where he lay motionless under the heavy quilt. "You can tell me later."

She settled to sit on his hips and the humming grew so loud he was sure it could be heard across the territory. There was no question that Alice was his fated one and it seemed she knew it too. He tried to raise his arms to hold her, to caress her angelic face but hissed as he dropped his right arm back down.

"That will hurt for a while yet," she cooed at him and then bent forward to kiss the injured shoulder but she didn't stop there. Jimmy lay still afraid to move, afraid he would break the spell Six Shooter had her under. Her kisses made their way along his neck and jaw growing in intensity until she reached his mouth. He dared to part his lips before she descended on them and was rewarded with a deep and passionate kiss unlike any other Jimmy had ever known.

"Alice!" a voice boomed startling the pair from their kiss, "Was machst du denn? Und mit dem Fremden!"

"Es tut mir leid, Groβvater!" Alice exclaimed jumping from the bed and looking at the floor, the flush of her passion still clear on her cheeks.

"Er ist jetzt wach," the older man from the river said, "Er gehen soll."

"Nein," she responded, "Er ist noch nicht stark genug, um zu reisen."

The desperation shone in her eyes but she hoped her stretching of the truth did not. He had slept a good long time this man and his injuries were not severe and seemed to be healing very quickly. She just could not bear to see him go before she unlocked his mysteries. She could still hear the glorious humming in her head and feel the vibrations in her loins. Nothing in her life had ever felt so right as kissing him. It was as if she was finally in that moment where she had been meant to be. Whatever she had searched for after her husband was killed, she had found it in the stranger on the bed. Once she shooed Groβvater out of the room she turned back toward her guest. Alice stayed with her back against the door lest she be pulled into the hum once again.

"Who are you?"

"Name's James," he said, "James Hickok. Seems he don't want me around."

Jimmy nodded toward the door meaning Groβvater.

"He is protecting me," she said, "Where is that music coming from?"

He sighed. This was always the hard part, trying to explain the glow and especially to a woman like the one in front of him.

"It's from the glow," he told her.

"The glow?" she asked still confused.

Jimmy felt he had no other choice and threw the quilt off of him exposing Six Shooter in all his glory.

"The light," she said shielding her eyes until they could adjust, "It is so bright but so warm."

She slowly edged closer unsure but drawn to him, to the glow all the same.

"Such warm light, can I touch it?"

"You can do whatever you want with it," he told her, "It's yours."

She halted halfway across the room from him and cocked her head to one side, "Mine?"

"The humming," he tried to explain, "It'll only hum like that for my true love."

"True love?" she mused understanding the heat of their kiss, "Well if that's all mine now I suppose I should get acquainted."

She pushed the bureau over in front of the door and walked seductively toward him.

"Well, Six Shooter," he said, "I guess you were right. I shouldn't've doubted you."

"Six Shooter?" Alice wondered as she climbed onto the bed, "It has a name?"

"Yeah, I sort of named it…" Jimmy said almost bashfully.

"You named it for your guns?"

"Well, less for them than the fact that I always have at least six shots in the cylinder."

Hours later, Alice lay exhausted in Jimmy's arms.

"The others are sure going to be surprised when I bring you home with me," Jimmy said twirling a lock of her hair between his fingers.

"Home with you?"

"Yeah," he told her, "I mean, this is true love, you think this happens every day?"

"I suppose not," she answered, "But the bruderhof. Those men from the town will only get worse. They want to drive the Peacemakers from the land before the church is built and the rest can come."

"Why don't you just let me worry about that, darlin'," he said before kissing her and making her forget every objection in her mind.

The next day Jimmy went into town while Alice did her best to explain to Groβvater why she had to leave with the stranger. He quickly found the Land Office and went inside playing a hunch. Behind the desk he found a lanky man with an eye patch. It wasn't hard to find the root of the Peacemakers' problem. The newspaperman in the town was looking ahead to making a fortune off of land the railroad would be buying when it came through. The largest chunk of that land belonged to the Peacemakers.

"Thank you kindly for the information Mister…"

"Astoria," the man answered, "William Astoria. Most folks just call me 'One-Eyed Willie' though."

A quick trip to see the marshal and Jimmy was on his way back to the bruderhof the bearer of good news. He arrived to see that Alice's news had not gone over well and felt badly that he hadn't been there with her to deliver it.

"Is everything alright, Alice?" he asked walking up behind her and placing an arm around her waist.

"I still do not see why you must go mit der Fremde," the older man said paying no attention to the fact that Jimmy had walked up aside from the glare he shot at him.

"It is true love, Groβvater," she tried, not for the first time to explain, "It is the will of something larger than any of us. I was lost and searching and now I know where I belong."

Then she turned to Jimmy.

"James, do you have news?"

"I do. I found out why Estes was spreading untruths about the Peacemakers and you'll have no more trouble with the town."

"You have done this for us?" Jacob asked, "You do not know us."

"Seems a man don't need to know folks to not want to see 'em treated poorly," Jimmy said, "You ready, darlin'?"

Alice nodded and waved a final farewell before allowing herself to be pulled onto Sundance's back behind Jimmy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter written by Brilliant Darkness.**


	8. Teaspoon and Rachel

Teaspoon walked past the saloon doors more times than he could count. He knew she was in there, hell, Sam had told him so, but he was feeling a little weathered, and didn't know if the voluptuous beauty would want to see him.

He started to question the look he thought he saw in her eye when Sam bought her by the house. He was sure that she had that knowing glint, and he was sure he heard his glow hum to life, even if it was brief.

He hadn't heard the hum in a while, he wasn't even sure if that privilege was even still bestowed on him after all these years, but Rachel definitely hummed for him, and he definitely was glowing.

"Teaspoon, have you still not gone in?" Noah asked shaking his head at the man who was acting no better than a school girl.

"No I have not." Teaspoon replied frustrated at the boy's pushiness.

"What you waiting for old man? Get in there, show her that you were once the glow god." Cody laughed as he massaged the tops of Teaspoon's shoulders.

And the gesture was working. He was becoming fired up, and full of courage. He could do this. He could waltz on in there and claim his woman.

Teaspoon puffed out his chest, pulled on his suspenders, tilted his head and smiled his glorious smile, before strutting through the door.

The boys all tilted their heads wondering where Teaspoon had picked this new walk up from.

"He looks like the cock in the hen house, doing his dance for the chickens."

"Teaspoon carried the glow for a lot longer than the rest of us. Maybe this is how they attracted the attention of their hum back in the day."

"Buck if you start walking round like that, I may just challenge you again for head glow."

"We all know what went down last time you tried. Anyway I have my humming bird. I don't dance for anyone else."

The boys drifted off allowing Teaspoon and Rachel their private moment.

Teaspoon swaggered towards Rachel. No she had not turned to look at him, but Teaspoon knew that she knew damn well that he was there.

Reaching out Teaspoon grabbed Rachel's wrist and swung her around so her chest was against his. Teaspoon smirked as he looked from her eyes, to the ample mounds of her breasts.

He licked his lips before returning his eyes up to his fare maiden. "Is there somewhere we can go and ah..." He looked back down to her chest, "Talk?"

Rachel let out a lustful whimper, "My room,"

Teaspoon stepped back and allowed Rachel to lead the way. He watched as her womanly hips swayed from side to side as she hurried up the stairs and along the landing until they came to a door.

"This is it," She announced.

"Well are you going to invite me in Darling'?"

Rachel nodded as she opened the door and walked into the room. Teaspoon walked in behind her, closing the door as he did so.

"Rachel," Teaspoon muttered, "Rachel," he said again, "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel," he continued to say, liking how it sounded.

"Ma-rr-sh-a-l," Rachel tried to get out but the enormity of Teaspoon's presence had her forgetting how to speak.

"You feel it don't ya' darling?"

"I um..." Teaspoon watched as she seemed to twitch, "I don't think I know what you mean." Rachel finally managed to say.

"Oh I think you do. I can see what it's doing to you." Teaspoon moved in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and placed his lips to her ear.

"Your body is reacting to the glow. It knows that I can give you the most desirable passion you have only dreamed about." Rachel leaned her head back and rested it on Teaspoon's shoulder. "You are humming for me, a lighting my glow once again." Rachel moaned as Teaspoon's hands started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Do you feel the warmth?" His fingers moving to her second button, "It's all for you," he moved to the third button, "It is your body that calls to me," fourth button, "It is my body that is making you feel this way."

"Please," She quivered.

"Please what darling?" Teaspoon asked already knowing what she needed. Rachel was his hum, his other half. It was his sole purpose to know and to give her what she needed.

"I need you," She whimpered. Teaspoon spun her around and took a step back. She wanted him alright. Her need was rolling off of her in waves.

Teaspoon pulled Texas free. His amazement at how brightly it shone was not felt by him alone. It really had been a long time, he smirked to himself.

With a nod of his head and a raise of his eyebrow he looked to Rachel to see she was slack jawed with one arm covering her eyes.

"I have heard that everything is bigger in Texas," Rachel said in awe, "But I had no idea."

"You aint' seen nothing yet," as he pulled Rachel into his arms.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in that small room. Poor Rachel was worn out, but Teaspoon seemed to have the stamina of a much younger man.

"Please Teaspoon,"

"Please what my dear," he asked as his mouth kissed her jaw and his hands roamed her body.

"Please just hold me." Rachel felt Teaspoon's lips smile against her skin on her cheek.

"I plan on holding you for the rest of our days."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter written by Willa76**


	9. Noah and Cassie

Noah was getting nervous about his glow. Buck and Jimmy had already found the girl that made them hum. He had been sure that Teaspoon was messing with them until the two of them heard it. He had seen the laundress in town the day before and could have sworn he heard a hum as he got closer to her. He couldn't be sure there was a lot of activity in town. He wanted to meet her and he almost did yesterday. He had gotten rudely interrupted by a boy about fifteen years old or so. Noah thought of her all night and in the morning he decided to ask Rachel if she knew anything about what could be the laundress of his dreams. Rachel knew everyone and she could tell him a little bit more about her.

"You know, Noah, you should try asking her these questions," Rachel said.

"Rachel, I tried yesterday, but a boy kept getting in my way," Noah complained. "I don't even know her name."

"Cassie Ellis, is her name," Rachel informed him, "And that boy is her younger brother Quinn."

"Anything else you can tell me?" Noah asked.

"Noah, why don't you take this basket of clothes to the laundry," Rachel said thrusting a basket of table linens and bar rags from the saloon.

Noah took the basket and started to walk toward the laundry. He could see Cassie working. She looked so pretty. As he got closer he could feel Silver Whip start to hum a little...He wasn't hearing things! A goofy grin started to spread across his face as he kept walking toward her.

Cassie started to swat at what must be flies. She didn't have time for this pesky noise and whatever was making it. The laundry needed to get done and she was behind. She was half way done with yesterday's laundry and it was nearly tomorrow. The noise kept getting louder as a handsome man neared. She was startled and put the wet laundry in her hands down. She smoothed her apron and waited to find out what this infernal humming was all about.

"Hi," Noah said awkwardly as he handed the basked off to Cassie. "Ah, these are from Rachel over at the saloon."

Cassie raised her hand over her head and started to wave off the insects that she was sure were so noisy.

"What is that noise?" She asked.

"It's me, Miss Ellis," Noah answered shyly. "I know this is all kind of sudden, but I think the two of us is meant to be. You see I have this gift and when I am near my true love...it hums."

Cassie looked unamused.  
>"Ah, huh," she said. "Look, Mr...?<p>

"Noah, Noah Dixon," he answered.

"Look, Mr. Dixon, I'm really busy right now so could you go hum somewhere else?" Cassie asked irritatedly.

"Well, I guess," Noah said. He thought this was supposed to be easier. "Maybe I could come back tomorrow and you and I could go for a ride. You know and see some of the countryside?"

"I can't," Cassie said simply. "I have to watch over my younger brother."

"Bring him along," Noah said desperately. "I just want to get to know you better."

"Right, because I'm your true love," Cassie said unconvinced.

"Please?" Noah begged and flashed his cutest smile.

"Oh alright," Cassie said giving in. "If it will make that hum go away, then I'll do it."

Noah went back to the Pony Express station. He was a little disillusioned. Maybe he just needed to show Cassie the glow and let nature take its course. It didn't seem like Buck had any problem at all wooing Lou, and Jimmy had Alice now and they seemed really happy. Maybe he could ask them for advice on wooing his true love. He was clinging to the ride he was going to take Cassie on tomorrow. Hopefully then Cassie would understand.

Noah walked into the bunkhouse and was relieved to see both Buck and Jimmy seated at the table.

"Boy am I glad to see the two of you," Noah said sliding onto the bench next to the table.

"What's wrong, Noah?" Jimmy asked.

"I think I met my true love, but she doesn't want anything to do with me," Noah said.

"Did she hear the hum?" Buck asked.

"Yeah, she did and it annoyed her," Noah said. "She said it was keeping her from her work."

Buck and Jimmy looked at each other.

"Well, it was difficult with Lou too," Buck reminded Noah. "I had to sing all those songs and even then it almost didn't work."

Noah looked down at the table as he remembered. "Do you think I should sing?" Noah asked, "Because I am pretty good at carrying a tune."

Jimmy stifled a laugh. "Do what you need to do," he said. "It usually comes down to the glow in the end."

"That's a little forward, don't you think?" Noah asked. "For a first date I mean. Sally taught me better 'an that."

"You want to get the girl or not?" Jimmy challenged. "You have to be bold."

"In my experience, bold gets you hung," Noah said. "I keep my glow under wraps, because the last thing any town wants to see is a mystical glowing black man."

"You're taking her for a carriage ride tomorrow?" Buck asked rhetorically. "Just let nature take its course. We're not on a deadline here. Besides Kid, Ike, and Cody haven't found their true loves yet."

"You're right," Noah said, "I just need to relax."

Noah woke early the next morning and started on his chores. There was a lot of time yet until his ride with Cassie they would go late in the day. It seemed like time had stopped.

Noah was sitting on top of the corral fence, when a woman rode into the station looking like a damsel in distress. She was looked around the station as if she was looking for someone specific. Her pout turned into a smile when her eyes fell on Noah.

"Just the man I was looking for," she said licking her lips.

"Aaahhh, do I know you?" Noah asked.

"No, but I'd like to get to know you," she said seductively. "My names Rosemary Burke."

Noah smiled and jumped down from the corral fence. What could it hurt to take his glow out for a little joy ride? He crossed over to her and took her hand in his. His smile faded. There was something off about this woman.

He took the lady's hand to kiss it, but instead of kissing it he turned it over and saw just what he expected. The comet tattoo was there. He shook her hand instead.

"Nice to meet you Miss Burke," Noah said. "Now if you will excuse me I have some chores to do."

Rosemary looked startled and then looked at her wrist. The tattoo was exposed. That must be it. He knew. She would have to get close to him later and catch him with his trousers down…so to speak. She left quickly to regroup, but vowed to keep an eye on him.

Later in the day Noah was finally ready to hitch up a horse to the buckboard so he could take Cassie for a nice carriage ride. There were so many places he wanted to show her and so many things he wanted to say. He couldn't wait to pick her up.

Noah drove the buckboard to the laundry and saw one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen -the smile of Cassie Ellis. The radiance of her smile could rival his glow any time but the night of a full moon. He stumbled off the buckboard and helped her to her seat. He climbed aboard himself and was just about to pull away when Quinn, Cassie's younger brother flew into the seat behind them. He was a bundle of never ending energy and talked constantly. Noah's eyes went immediately wide. There would be no glowing with Quinn the codpiece blocker around. Noah had completely forgotten that Cassie had to bring him along. Perhaps there would be a chance to duck behind a tree or some bushes.

Cassie sat next to Noah and delighted in the fact that the hum she heard drown out her brother's constant chatter. She even placed her finger tips to her lips a few times when Noah shifted uncomfortably next to her. She was curious about this gift he mentioned.

Noah couldn't take it anymore. Silver Whip wanted out but he couldn't oblige him with Quinn around. He stopped the buckboard.

"Quinn why don't you see if you can catch us some fish for dinner," Noah suggested. "There should be a pole by the log near that pond. The riders always leave one there."

Noah helped Cassie down from the buckboard as Quinn ran for the pond. He led her around to a stand of trees.

The humming was getting so loud neither Noah nor Cassie could take it anymore.

"Noah, what is this gift you were talking about yesterday," Cassie asked curiously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so I'm going to have to show you," Noah said and his hands unfastened his gun belt and whip from his waist.

"Hold on!" Cassie exclaimed. "I think this is a little fast."

"I've got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it," Noah said. "Seriously, if I don't let my glow out, I think I might explode."

Noah tugged at his trousers and let them drop. Silver Whip beamed a light of blinding intensity.

"Land sakes alive!" Cassie shouted trying to shield her eyes.

"It glows for you, Cassie," Noah said moving closer to her.

"Looks like I got here just in time," Rosemary said revealing herself from behind a tree.

"Noah, who is she?" Cassie asked, "I can tell by her pout that she's pure evil."

"She's trying to steal my glow," Noah answered trying to shield Cassie from Rosemary.

"Come to me, Noah," Rosemary purred.

Noah started to sway and lose his will. It was then that Cassie took charge.

"Oh no you don't," Cassie said as she put her body between Noah and Rosemary. "I wring out clothes and sheets all day and I could snap your neck like a pencil."

Rosemary looked shocked and horrified. She knew she was licked, but she couldn't move.

"That pout, you may want to see to that," Cassie said as Rosemary snapped out of her trance and retreated.

Cassie turned to Noah and shielded her eyes slightly. "So, what else do you do besides glow and hum? I want to experience everything," she said huskily.

"What about Quinn," Noah reminded her gently.

"Quinn, who?" Cassie said pulling Noah into a scorching kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter written by Flutegirl Anita**


	10. Ike and Emily

Ike sat there at the table drawing when he noticed the commotion at the table in front of him. The man was cheating and was being called on it. That's when it happened; he could hear a faint humming sound. He looked around the saloon and didn't see anything that could be making that sound. He didn't quite understand until she walked through the saloon doors. He could hear the hum get louder and was thankful no one else could hear it. She was beautiful, her chestnut hair and grey-green eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she stared sweetly at him. That's when the vibrating started. He took a few calming breaths because this had never happened before, he had thought all that stuff Buck had said about the glow was all a lie but now as he stared at this woman before him he knew without a doubt it was true. Silenthorse, the name of his glow, was humming. The vibrating that followed the hum made him quite uncomfortable.

He couldn't hear what the woman was saying over the humming in his ears. That's when he felt the hand on his shoulder.

"Hey there handsome." Annabelle the saloon girl said, as Ike looked up at the witch that stood behind him he saw the mark on her wrist, the one that looked like the ball of fire. He knew immediately she was after the glow. He closed his book and stood up, leaving her where she stood, he walked past the angel that had made him hum, tipped his hat to her and with a smile in her direction he walked out the door.

Ike stood outside the saloon doors and waited for the woman to leave. She smiled at him as she walked through the swinging doors.  
>Her eyes twinkled as she introduced herself ,"I'm Emily Metcalf." He used his pencil and paper to write out his name.<p>

"It's nice to meet you, Ike." Her smile was contagious as Ike's green eyes twinkled; he guessed she didn't know many signs so he did a simple one for 'walk'.

"Yes, we can take a walk, that would be nice." She smiled

Ike could hear Silenthorse start to hum again as the vibrating was getting a bit hard to bare. He remembered what Buck and Teaspoon had told him about the glow, when it hummed for his twu wuv, she could hear it too.

"Uhm, Ike what is that humming I hear?" Emily asked a little loud to be sure he heard her over the hum.

Ike raised his eye brows and smiled his amazing smile and signed " I can show you." He winked as he led her into the barn.

The glow illuminated the barn as Emily shaded her eyes with her hand. "Oh Ike it is so bright."

Ike raised his eyebrows and started to pull his pants back up, but Emily stopped him with her free hand. She leaned forward, kissing him passionately. Ike was glad there wasn't a full moon; he wanted to do this the old fashioned way…

Emily unbuttoned his shirt and trailed her fingers over his chest, her lips still on his. Ike ran his fingers through her hair before pulling away to catch his breath. His green eyes questioned her as she smiled. "I want to see what the glow can do"

Ike looked around them at the hay that covered the barn floor and the bales that laid in the corner, he was a bit concerned that the glow would set the barn on fire, but when he felt her hands on his body, his thoughts quickly changed.

The look in Emily's eyes was almost as bright as the glow. "Ike, I …I've never felt this way before."

Ike smiled and signed "Me either. It must be the glow." He leaned forward to taste her lips. The hum was louder the he had ever heard it and knew there was only one way to silence the hum. He laid Emily down on a bed of straw as their lips never parted. The dance they began was a dance neither had expected.

Buck looked everywhere for Ike and Emily, he had to find them and tell Emily Neville had shot her father. He hadn't gotten far when he noticed the glow coming from the barn, He shook his head with a smile, he hated to break up a glow and its union but this had to be done. He hollered their names as he approached the barn. He saw the glow dim then disappear as Ike and Emily emerged from the barn, their clothes in a shamble.

"Follow me" Buck said.

As they approached the saloon Emily saw her father laying in the dirt. "NO. PA." She cried as she grasped his hand in hers.

Neville took aim at Ike's beloved Emily. He couldn't let Neville get a shot off but with the humming and the vibrating Silenthorse was doing he couldn't get a clear and steady shot so he did the only thing he knew to do. He pushed his pants down. The bright glow blinded Neville as his gun went off. The bullet ricocheted off a bar stool and lodged itself in the piano. Emily took her shot at Neville and Ike smiled and pulled his pants back up as her bullet found its mark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter written by Ms Silenthorse.**


	11. Kid and Dorthia

Kid put down the letter in his hand with a sigh. After all this time Dorthia Simmons was finally coming out west to join him. Oh if he had only known about the glow before he left Virginia. He knew thanks to Buck and Teaspoon that when he found his true love that the glow would hum. He could just only hope that it would hum for Dorthia. But even so he still had to explain about Katy. That was not a conversation he was looking forward too.

Three days later Kid was standing in front of Tompkins' store waiting for the stage coach and his childhood sweetheart. Kid paced back and forth along the boardwalk completely unaware of the attention he was getting from the new school teacher that the town of Sweetwater had hired. When the coach finally arrived he was a nervous wreck.

Kid moved to wait patiently for the passengers to disembark his eyes searching for Dorthia. It had been a few years since Kid had last seen her, so he hoped he would be able to recognize her. Then the next to last passenger got off, as soon as Kid saw this beauty, he heard a humming and felt a vibrating from Horse Whisperer, the name that the others had given his glow. Kid knew that this woman, who ever she was, was his true love.

The woman made eye contact with the chestnut haired rider and smiled. "Why I do declare Kid you have not changed a bit."

Kid smiled, "Dorthia you look beautiful." Kid was doing a happy dance in his head knowing that his true love is Dorthia.

"Well thank you, I'm sure it's not true at the moment seeing as I'm covered in dust and have not had a chance to clean up really in a few days." Dorthia said in her sugary sweet drawl.

"Allow me to escort you to the hotel Dorthia and then maybe you would like to come out to the station tonight to have supper and meet the others." Kid said as he offered his elbow.

Dorthia took Kid's offered arm as Kid bent to retrieve her one bag, he'd come back later for her trunk. As they walked towards the hotel, Kid felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, he just knew somebody was watching him. But as he looked around he didn't notice anybody openly looking his way. Kid shrugged it off and continued on his way.

After getting Dorthia settled into her room and her trunk delivered Kid made arrangements to come pick her up in a couple of hours to take her to the station for dinner. As he was leaving the hotel he ran right into Samantha Edgars the new teacher. Kid smiled and apologized for his carelessness.

"Why that's quite alright, but perhaps you can make it up to me with dinner at my place tonight?" She asked batting her lashes at Kid.

"Well I'd love to but I already have dinner plans for tonight Miss Edgars." Kid replied politely.

"It's Samantha, and maybe tomorrow night then?" She asked reaching out and squeezing Kid's bicep.

It was then that Kid noticed the mark on her wrist. He knew what this woman was and he knew she was after his glow. "I'm sorry Miss Edgars but I'm afraid I'm not available tomorrow night or any night after that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." Kid said before he brushed past her, heading for Katy.

Samantha glared at the retreating rider cursing her stupidity for using that hand to touch him with. Of course he had to have seen the mark. Marie was not going to like this. Samantha scampered away to report back to her mentor of her failure.

That night after Dorthia had dinner at the station and had met the rest of the group, Kid took Dorthia out to the barn. He had something he had to show her. He only hoped she would understand.

"Now you wouldn't be trying to seduce me would you Kid?" Dorthia asked once they were alone in the barn.

"I wanted to show you something." Kid said as he turned her and pointed to Katy's stall.

Dorthia looked at the beautiful painted mare and then her eyes caught on the strange half horse half human creature in the stall with her. "Kid what is that thing?" She asked her voice rising slightly in shock.

"It's a baby centaur Dorthia." Kid answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why does it look like you Kid?" She asked really confused.

"Cause it's sort of mine and Katy's offspring." Kid said a blush stealing across his face.

"Excuse me? That … that's …I have no words Kid, but I think I should leave." Dorthia said shaking her head back and forth slowly backing away from the man before her, her face incredibly pale.

"Dorthia wait please let me explain, you don't understand, it's the glow!" Kid called after her.

She stopped her backward movement and cocked her head to the side, "The glow? What are you talking about Kid?"

"The glow it's something all of us have because of some comet that came around when we were born. But it's not something I can control." Kid said.

"I don't understand Kid, what does this glow thing have to do with you having that thing with a horse?" Dorthia asked shaking her head and pointing to the baby centaur.

"Well it's like this Dorthia; I was giving Katy a bit of a rub down when the glow started. I should have known better it was the full moon and all, and the glow is so much stronger during the full moon but I didn't think nothing about it cause she's a horse and all. I was just stroking her flanks when the glow surrounded us; the glow was so bright you could see it through my pants and with a soft nigh Katy succumbed to the glow. I didn't think anything else about it until the foal came and it was that thing. I swear Dorthia I didn't know that the glow would work on a horse. I was just standing to close to her during the full moon. Ever since then the guys have called my glow Horse Whisperer." Kid explained in a rush.

"Oh my, my Kid that is the most unbelievable thing I've ever heard in all my live long days." Dorthia said as she tried to hide her laughter.

"'I'll prove it Dorthia... here let me show you the glow." Kid declared as he whipped Horse whisperer out of his pants.

"Oh Myyyy, Kid are you sure it will be safe? It's so bright and warm... and yet I can't look away. It's like it's calling to me Kid!" Dorthia cried out as her hand reached towards the glow on its own.

"It's the hum Dorthia, it's calling to my true love, you." Kid said as he stepped closer, the glow damn near blinding the poor woman.

"Well if just standing near the glow can make babies, we might as well do this the old fashioned way Kid." Dorthia said as she succumbed to Kid's glow.

Several hours later, the two finally lay side by side panting. "I never in all my days thought it would be like that Kid. I had no idea it could last that long and could be done in so many ways." Dorthia said an exhausted smile on her face.

"It's the glow darling, once you caught your breath I show you some more of what the glow can do for you." Kid said.

"Oh my." Dorthia said before succumbing to the glow yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter written by Rororogers.**


	12. Cody and Elizabeth

"Cody, if it ain't bad enough putting up with this cat and your infernal singing, now you're starting to twitch too. If you don't stop shaking over there, I'm as like to shoot you." Noah said as he flicked the reins on the wagon. He cast a sidelong glance at Cody who was grimacing and shifting from side to side in his seat.

"I can't help it Noah. It's Buffalo, he's waking up. I think it's..._ happenin_g."

"Buffalo? Oh... Look, Cody we're friends and all but I've got Cassie. Silver Whip is already taken and..."

"Not you, idiot!" Cody growled, "_Her_! She's out there and close too.. I can feel it!"

"Your glow? Where? There's not another soul for miles."

"That ain't what my pants are saying!" Cody insisted, shifting again.

Noah let out a deep sigh, wishing not for the first time he had let Buck take this particular run. Then something caught his eye in the distance.

"Well, that's a wagon over there, maybe that's where your glow is. No horses though."

"Give me those reins! My true love is in that wagon, Noah!" Cody gleefully shouted as he urged the mules on. The tiger they were transporting behind them didn't like the sudden increase in speed and let them know it.

"Quiet, Pete. You're just going to have to keep your shirt on." Cody tossed over his shoulder as he looked closer at the wagon.

* * *

><p>Minutes later they dismounted and approached, guns drawn.<p>

"Anybody home?" Noah called just outside the drawn flaps covering the opening of the wagon. Cody could hear a hum loudly in his ears now. He had never been more certain of anything, his true love was in that wagon. The covering flew open and out stepped the most horrifying sight Cody had ever seen in all his live long days.

"A nun?" Cody gasped, eyes popped, mouth ajar. Noah laughed, then frowned and coughed to try and cover his rudeness. There stood a woman older than Cody's very own mother, dressed top to bottom in a black habit. She did not looked amused.

"May I help you gentlemen?" She asked

Noah saw Cody was still incapable of speech and so answered.

"We was actually wondering the same thing."

"Ah, well we may indeed." She said as she briefly explained a broken wagon wheel and the man hired to drive leaving them alone.

"Hold up, you said 'us', there's more than just you, I hope, I mean I pray, I mean..." Cody stuttered, hope springing anew.

"You are a strange boy, but yes, I should make introductions. I am sister Catherine, this is sister Anne" she said as she held the covering back and allowed another nun out. Cody studied her closely and still felt like using every curse word he knew. This couldn't be his glow either, but the first nun wasn't finished.

"and this is Elizabeth Dooley." Sister Catherine stepped aside as a young women climbed out of the wagon.

"Elizabeth." Cody breathed. She was beautiful. She had eyes the color of a clear blue sky, hair that couldn't decide if it wanted to be blonde or red, and a figure he fancied he could spend the rest of his life admiring. The hum sounded like music to him now. Elizabeth was staring at him with what could only be described as alarm. Sister Catherine looked at Cody's enraptured face curiously.

"Elizabeth is on her way to St Joe's. She is going to take her vows and become a nun." The sister emphasized the last word.

"What? a nun? No! That ain't possible!" Cody protested.

"Sir, it is true. I am to be a bride of Christ." She said, voice quivering as she met his eyes.

"Like hell ya are, don't you hear it? You know you do!" Cody tried to take step forward to talk to her, to try and make her understand that even though they just met, they were destined to be together, but Noah's arm shot out to stop him.

"Settle it down, you sound like a raving lunatic. Let's just help them out and then later you can pitch woo, or whatever you plan on doing, alright?" Noah hissed in Cody's ear as he backed his friend up a few feet. Noah went back and apologized to the nuns and smoothed things over as he introduced himself. Cody then walked up to Elizabeth and looked deep into her eyes as he took her hand and held it. He pressed his lips to her hand and said with great feeling,

"I'm William F Cody, and I am at your service, ma'am."

* * *

><p>Cody felt like he was going to lose his ever loving mind. It had been two whole days since he first met Elizabeth. Buffalo was driving him crazy and the hum... well the hum was going to make him stark raving mad. He knew Elizabeth could hear it, and feel it, but she was fighting the whole thing something awful. The more time he spent with her though, the more sure he became that she was the one. She radiated kindness and she had what she called a divine gift with animals. Pete was putty in her hands. Cody wanted to be putty in her hands too, but she wasn't having any of it. Every time he got too close, she'd find a way to put some distance between them. It was making the trip travelling with Elizabeth and the nuns a miserable experience.<p>

Cody couldn't stand it another minute. He needed to end the torture tonight and talk to Elizabeth, help her understand that she was his glow. He got up off his bedroll quietly and made sure the nuns didn't wake up at the noise. Noah opened his eyes for a second, saw Cody put his finger to his lips and grunted as he rolled over to try and get some sleep. The sooner Cody was united with his glow, the sooner Noah could get some damn peace. Cody saw Elizabeth standing close to the nun's belongings and Pete's cage, she was singing a wordless tune, he knew it well. It was the sound of the hum. He walked up to her carefully.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk." He whispered as he put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and jumped a foot in the air. She looked around frantically and grabbed the large crucifix by the nun's belongings and held it up in front of her.

"Back! Stay back, William! I've been taught that the devil comes in many attractive and alluring packages, so that's what you must be! You have been sent as the ultimate test of my resolve!" She whispered loudly as she walked backwards. Suddenly she stopped and closed her eyes tight shut. She held her arms straight out, the crucifix shook in her grip.

"Elizabeth, why won't you look at me?" He said as stepped closer.

"I can't look into those piercing blue eyes of yours, you're staring into my very soul!"

For the first time he felt hope, his hum had never felt stronger than in this moment. He could see her wiggling in discomfort, he smiled and gently lowered her crucifix and set it on the ground.

"Sweetheart, you and I are made for each other! You are my sun, my moon, my starlit sky! Without you, I dwell in darkness!" Cody said passionately.

"I've heard about men like you! You're a cad! You will take what you want and leave. There will be no darkness without me!"

"Yes there will! I do have a past, I won't deny it, but I swear it was only because I've been looking for you. I mean this, we are really, really supposed to be together. You're not supposed to be a nun and I will never have another."

"How can I believe you?" She whimpered as she finally opened her eyes and stared into his.

"Ah hell, the only way I may be able to do this is show you Buffalo."

Without wasting another second, Cody dropped his pants. The light was so bright it nearly blinded them both.

"Oh... my... god." She breathed.

"Not god, William." He said smiling.

"It's like the heavenly light of glory!" She exclaimed as she step towards him.

"Pretty much! It came from a comet, I've had the glow for a while but I've been waiting to hear that hum. That's how you know you've found your true love, according to legend and..."

"William, stop talking and kiss me." She ordered one second before she grabbed him by the shirt and crushed her lips to his. They both felt heat from the tops of their heads to the bottom of their toes, and their hums harmonized like a choir of angels. Soon they were both gasping for air.

"Come, behind the trees. I don't want anyone waking up because you're lighting up the night sky." She said with a shy smile as she pulled on his arm.

"Wait. Are you sure?" Cody asked and then grimaced even as the words left his mouth. He wanted this more than he had anything in his whole life, but he didn't want to scare her either.

"Well, I think King Solomon said it best. I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine. Come." She said smiling wider. Cody decided now would be as good as time as any to shut up and listen to the lady. Minutes later their clothes had found new homes in the brush, they were a tangle of arms and legs and when they finally joined their bodies and hearts, Cody swore the very earth quaked beneath them. Finally she lay spent in his arms, she was very nearly purring with contentment. Cody thought his life was never more perfect than just then. That all changed very quickly.

"Oh sweet Mary!" Sister Catherine gasped as she rounded the brush. Elizabeth let out a little shriek as they both jumped up and grabbed for their clothes.

"Elizabeth, how could you?" She took a look at the two young people in front of her, hastily dressing and yet still Cody's glow remained, as well as the contented grins on both their faces.

"Just because this boy glows... well, you're never going to become a nun now, are you?" The sister asked with a sigh of resignation.

"No Sister, I'm not. I will be with William from this day on." Elizabeth said simply as she smiled at the nun.

"Very well, one must not argue with the Lord's plan. I came back to find you, William. There is a woman in camp and she's very insistent to see you." Sister Catherine said as she turned to leave.  
>"Woman?" Elizabeth asked as she finished throwing her dress over her head, "what woman?"<p>

"I'm just as surprised as you." Cody said as he pushed is feet into his boots. Noah rounded the corner and smiled as he put two and two together.

"Finally! I'm happy for you both, but congratulations can come later. Cody you need to watch out. I think your succubi is here to see you."

"Succubi?" Cody and Elizabeth asked in union.

"Damn it, I was hoping we wouldn't have to deal with this until later!" Cody ran a hand through his long hair and looked for his hat. Then seeing Elizabeth's expression he saw an explanation was in order. He told more about the legend, how everyone who carried the glow was blessed with a true love but cursed with a succubi who would try to take the power of the glow for their own evil ends.

"So this woman, she will try to seduce you? Try to take what is now mine?" Elizabeth asked incredulously. Cody nodded in confirmation.

"I'd like to see her try!" Elizabeth said as she straightened her spine and marched into camp. There to meet them was Miss Jenny St Clair, a stage actress Cody had worked with for a time.

"How did I miss the signs the first time I met you?" Cody asked as he walked closer. Jenny laughed as she held up her wrist. There was the tattoo all the succubi carried in the shape of a comet.

"Maybe you were too interested in other things, Cody." She said huskily as she moved closer still. No one noticed Elizabeth slip away from the group surrounding this new arrival.

"Watch out Cody, she's pulling you in and I bet you don't even realize it." Noah said under his breath as he put his hand on Cody's shoulder to stop him. Cody looked around, sure enough he had been walking towards her and he hadn't even realized it.

"Can't you go back to that rock you crawled out from and leave us alone, succubi!" Cody said as he backed up. He really wished he was carrying his Hawkins.

"You can't get rid of me that easy... even now you're weakening. You're wondering what it would be like to touch me aren't you, why don't you come here and find out? Just a kiss, for old time's sake." She cooed as she extended her hands to Cody.

"Like hell, whore!" Elizabeth said as she walked back into camp. She held a rope in her hands. Attached to that rope was Pete.

"You wouldn't!" Jenny screeched.

"Oh yes, I would." Elizabeth smiled, then she turned to pet the tiger.

"Pete, there is a very bad woman in camp. I think you know what to do."

Then Elizabeth let go of the rope. Pete roared as he started to run.

"Noooo!" Jenny yelled as she turned and ran. She sprinted away as Pete ran after her, hot on her tail.

"Oh dear, you don't suppose Pete will, well, devour that young woman, do you?" Sister Catherine asked as the shrieking and roaring grew more distant.

"Actually Sister, I don't believe you can get rid of a succubi that easy. She was running pretty fast. I doubt we've seen the last of her." Noah said as he turned to reassure the elder nun. Sister Anne only nodded, even in the midst of glowing, succubis and loose tigers, this was all her vow of silence permitted.

"Oh don't worry about Pete, he'll be back in a bit. I think she would upset his stomach anyway." Elizabeth said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Elizabeth, you saved the day." Cody said as he made his way to stand next to his true love, admiration evident in his voice.

"I know of a way you can thank me." She whispered in his ear. She walked away from him and then turned and smiled, and beckoned him to her with a crook of her finger. Cody stood there staring at her, a goofy grin spread across his face as he watched her walk away.

"I think she means now, Cody." Noah said with a nudge.

"Right... oh! Right! See you later, Noah." Cody said as he wiggled his eyebrows at his friend and jogged to catch up to his glow. Noah shook his head and let out a chuckle as he turned to walk back to camp.

"The Lord works in mysterious ways, doesn't he, Mr Dixon?" Sister Catherine said as she walked back with Noah.

"He sure do, Sister. He sure do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter written by Signefalls**


	13. Buck Heals Sam

Buck was tired after the run to Laramie and he was ready to get back to the station, but the sounds of a gun fight in the distance changed his mind. He nudged his horse in the direction he had heard the shots. When he got there he dismounted his horse and saw a man laying on the ground, blood pouring out of the fatal wound. Then he heard his name, he turned to see Sam laying on the desert floor.

"Sam." Buck ran to his friend and fell to the ground beside him. He saw the bullet wound in Sam's abdomen. Buck could see how pale Sam was from blood lose. Emma would never forgive him if he didn't help Sam.

Sam reached for Buck's hand. "Tell..Emma…"

Buck took a deep breath he remembered that the healing powers of the glow. He could only pass it on to heal if the person was true of heart; Sam was as true as they come. He quietly started chanting in Kiowa, an ancient healing chant that only few Kiowa knew.

Sam could feel his life slipping away and all Buck was doing was chanting. He felt weak and dizzy and laid his head back on the hot desert floor and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt warmth covering his body. He opened his eyes and saw a golden glow surrounding him, a glow that seemed to be coming from Buck. He stared in awe as he watched the wound pull itself together and the bleeding stop.

Buck stopped his chanting and helped Sam sit up. Sam coughed and asked "What just happened?"

Buck knew he had to explain the glow and its powers. He could hear Teaspoon's words in his head; he rolled his eyes as he repeated them with a bit more understanding "With great powers come great responsibility."

Sam ran a hand over where the bullet wound had been minutes ago. "You sound like Teaspoon. What's goin' on, Buck?"

"There is an ancient story that my people have known about for many, many years…" Buck started. He watched the uncertainty on Sam's face as he told the story. "A Shaman told me that a ball of fire sent from Sendeh, flew across the sky the day I was born and that gave the power to me. Then He told me that I had to go out into the white mans world and find the others that were like me." Buck said as he stared at Sam.

"Others? There are others like you?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah, and you know them all. The other riders all have the glow. They were who I was supposed to find." Buck stated trying not to frighten Sam.

"So is this what you boys do out at the station on cold nights?"

Buck smiled and shook his head no. "But some women do find the glow...well...exciting."

"The glow is very strong during the full moon and woman can get pregnant if they are anywhere near you." Buck said

"So you're saying, that this…glow…is a good thing." Sam asked with a smile.

Buck smiled "Kiowa women never complain."

"Emma's not gonna like this" Sam said as he figured out how to explain to the woman he loved that he had the glow.

"Emma knows we all have the glow." Buck smiled "She might like the idea Sam."

Sam smiled. "Come on we need to get back. I left Barnett in charge."

As Sam and Buck approached the Marshall's office, they saw Emma standing in the doorway with a basket of food. They dismounted and Sam walked toward Emma, she saw the bullet hole and blood on his shirt.

"Oh no, Sam what happened?" Emma asked shocked. She sat the basket down and guided him into his office. She started unbuttoning his shirt to clean the wound. He grabbed her hands in his, before saying "Emma just sit down for a minute I got somethin' to tell ya"

"What is it Sam" She asked with sadness and concern in her eyes.

"Buck healed me, I aint never seen nothin like it, he just sorta started glowin and now I glow.." His voice was shaky until he saw the smile on her face.

"Ohh Sam" Emma said holding on to his collar and pulling him down into a kiss. Buck took that as his cue to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter written by Ms Silenthorse.**


	14. Glow Showdown

The day finally came, the day they all knew from the beginning was coming. The final showdown between the riders gifted with the glow and the succubi. Now that they had all found their true loves it had only been a matter of time before the succubi came after them again in force to try and steal their glow one last time.

"Bon chance, mes amis! You might as well give up, you are no match for us." Marie the succubi leader stated as the boys along with their true loves lined up across from them.

"But that is where you are wrong Succubi scum, with our true loves by our sides we are stronger than ever and we will destroy you!" Buck shouted back to the beautiful women standing across from them.

Teapoon looked to his boys and couldn't help but be proud of what strong men and glowers they had become.  
>"Boys, we knew this day would come, like we practiced. Assume the position!"<p>

As one the boys dropped their pants freeing the glow, with their true loves by their sides the glow was brighter than the noon day sun. One by one the riders and Teaspoon clasped hands with each other and their lady loves and began chanting as one.

"We Glow, We Glow!" the hum of the glow was deafening.

The succubi threw their hands up to shield their eyes from the brightness of the glow at first, hissing and screaming.

Samantha stepped forward in her tight riding pants and began to sway suggestively side to side, running her hands up her sides as she started to hum and then sing. "I'm too sexy for your shirt, too sexy for your shirt, so sexy it hurts."

The riders seemed slightly dazed but the women cringed as if in pain, covering their ears. The other succubi moved forward mimicking her moves and some even going further and unbuttoning a couple of their blouse buttons as they danced and swayed to their song.

"I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat. Poor pussy, poor pussy cat."

The glow started to fade as the boys were drawn towards the succubi, their women trying to pull them back.

"We're your true loves, you only hum for us. Don't let them trick you." Lou pleaded to the men, the other women doing the same as they pulled on their man's arms.

Just when it seemed as though the succubi would succeed, a new voice sounded through the night air. "Well now looks like I was just in time, you boys look like you could use some help." Sam called as he walked up hand in hand with Emma.

"Sacrebleu! There is another glower!" Marie cried out in horror.

"You better believe it succubi tramp, and he's all mine." Emma stated with a smile.

Emma and Sam joined the others in line, Sam dropping his pants, his glow shinning brightly as he and the others began to chant again.

"We Glow, We Glow."

If the glow had been bright before now it was as if a thousand suns graced the night sky. The succubi screamed and wailed. The heat coming off the glow was so intense that the succubi literally began to melt.

"You cursed fools look what you've done" Samantha yelled.

"I'm melting! Melting!" Kathleen cried out.

"My beautiful wickedness!" shrieked Rosemary.

"What a world, what a world! I'm going, look out! I'm going! Ooooooh!" Marie wailed last as she too turned into a puddle before their very eyes.

The glow grew brighter still until the last of the succubi was destroyed. Finally the boys pulled up their pants. The boys looked at each other and Teaspoon and then as one turned to Sam.

"I think congratulations are in order. We couldn't have done it without ya." Teaspoon said slapping Sam on the back.

Sendeh looked down from the heavens towards the fading glow and cackled gleefully, as he rubbed his hands together.

"Oh that was even more fun than I thought, the marshal was the hidden trick...Oh I am pleased, yes, most pleased. My chosen one and the others have done me proud."

Lou looked up into Buck's eyes as he embraced her.

"Buck I could have sworn I just heard laughter, but it wasn't coming from any of us."

Buck looked up to the sky and to the full moon, then down at his true love, he smiled.

"I think it was just the wind."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter written by rororogers, with cheering in the stands by Signefalls.**


	15. A Glowing End

Lou's eyes fluttered open, a smile stretched on her face as a chuckle slipped past her parted lips. She looked around the room she shared with her husband and chuckled again. That had been one crazy dream. She made a mental note not to eat pie so late again, Glowing crotches? Centaur babies? Glowing Duels over her? Buck singing to her by the light of the other riders glows? Evil Succubi after her man? A glow showdown that ended up with melting succubi? She had no idea she had such an imagination. Lou rolled to her side so she could look at the man beside her. His eye's opened and met her chocolate brown ones.

"You ok sweetheart, is the baby keeping you awake?" He asked placing his hands on her rounded stomach under the covers.

"I'm fine; I just had a crazy dream." Lou whispered back laughter still in her voice.

"Oh what about?" Her husband asked before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you, it was pretty funny though." She snickered.

"Well since you're up anyway, we might as well make use of it." He whispered before kissing the spot on her neck that always made her want him.

"Yes we might as well." Lou replied.

As her husband shifted his weight the blanket fell away revealing the golden glow coming from her husband and her own pregnant stomach. Lou stared in disbelief.

"Buck…" Lou breathed out as the glow started to overwhelm her.

"You always did enjoy my glow best." Buck replied with a grin before Lou succumbed fully to the glow of her husband.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter written by rororogers.**


End file.
